Love or Revenge
by mavisvenus
Summary: She was sent to watch them, she was going to have revenger, but I guess love always gives second thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

At first everything started just a joke, but in the end it wasn't a joke at all, It was me already falling in love. Something that I didn't prepare myself to. But I thought everything was only a big act, but boy I was wrong.

I'm Cytheria Volturi and this is my story...


	2. Chapter 2

**The plan**

(No one's POV)

_In Voterra, Italy..._

" Are we clear ?" said my mom.

" Yes mom, but what is my cover story ?" I asked her while putting my make up and perfumes inside my Prada bag. I asked her why I need to do this but she said it was a surprise, I got the feeling it was for either fun, out of boredom, or revenge. But then again my mom is full of surprises.

" Just leave that to me." Then she went downstairs as I continue packing.

If you asked me life is not boring, well atleast for me. Sometimes it gets a little annoying, I mean if your the only girl in the family except for your mother, that will be annoying considering I have 3 brothers, who irritates me to death, but hey it was worth since I'm the favorite child as my eldest brother Lucas called me _Their little princess_. Let me introduce myself I'm Cytheria Veronica Celestine Volturi, I'm 15 years old physically, but mentally I'm 3 years old. You could say I'm a _hybrid_, I have a purple silver eyes i know it's really weird, but it was my favorite part of my appearance, which most people found fascinatingly extraordinary.

I have a long straight black hair that falls on my waist, I have a nice curvy body, and perfectly shaped butt and boobs. I'm pretty tall for my age considering I'm 5'8. My hobbies let's say getting my brothers in trouble, shopping. collecting high-end perfumes, and running, but well considering I'm the fastest in my family.

Ever since I was born I have amazing powers. One of them is fire, I can control it perfectly, and the other is a mental shield, Aro once said that it's like _Bella Cullen_, but mine is a thousand times powerful and as far I know she is the one who caused a lot of trouble ever since she fell in love to Edward Cullen. Caius once said that she is a danger magnet and competely stupid. Well I couldn't disagree, I mean no one is naturaly clumsy she is just stupid and I saw her once in Aro's mind she is so not beautiful even when she become a vampire. My third power is mind reading, but mine is more powerful than Edward Cullen, I can read minds even if their on the other side of the world, but ofcourse I need to connect to them in order to read them.

And lastly I'm a tracker, but ofcourse there's no doubt, I mean my father is a the world's greatest tracker. But my brothers are not as unique as mine but it's still pretty powerful. My eldest brother Lucas can weaken any kind of power except mine and my youngest brother Zack, My mom and my dad always wonder why especially Aro. But no knows why, Unlike me Lucas controls the weather which is something useful when it's sunny and we have to go somewhere in public. My elder brother Harry is an illusionist and he is the one who trains me in combats.

And lastly my youngest brother Zack is a penatrator and he can cover any scents that he wants, and he can also penetrate anything. My parents is something more private, but you already know my dad Demetri and let's say my mom is a native american, but all of us are paled skin, mom is the only one who is tan. My mom was a bitch before she met my dad, I used to ask her why but she told me it's about her fiance who cheated on her with her cousin, who ofcourse is man stealer. When my mom told me that story, I felt really agry and I felt really bad, but my mom told me that it's fine because she already moved on. But I knew she still hated them in her very core.

That brings me in this mission. At first my dad suggest that I bring my brothers with me since the Cullens are allies with the wolves there, so it's gonna be a surprise. I prepared my self for 8 months already, I trained with my brothers which is unfair since it's 3 against 1, but they told me that if a fight comes in I have to be prepared, since it could less than 20 of them.

A knock on my door surprised me. I zipped my bags and opened my door.

" Luke ? what are you doing here ? I have to get to the jet, my flight leaves in-"

" I know." he cut me off. I noticed he was fiddling with his hands, something that he does when he is nervous or lying.

" Then what are you doing here?" I was getting nervous, I mean out of my brothers Lucas and I are never close, I mean sure we care for eachother but that's because were brothers and sisters. I mean I was really close to Zack, he and I share a lot of things and hobbies. So if I'm expecting any of my brothers to come and say goodbye Lucas wouldn't cross my mind, it's either Harry or Zack.

" W-w-well, I was just wondering if you need help?" he said like it was a question. I looked at him trying to contol my laugh and raised my eyebrow at him.

" Your kidding right ? I'm already going to the jet. I need help with what ? you do realize I'am more capable of carrying my luggage and bags right ?" i told him completely confused at why he was here.

He just sighed and brushed his hand to his hair.

" I knew that it's I- I just wanted to tell you to be careful all the time and if you need help or someone to talk to I'll be her always." he said looking at me straight in the eyes.

I can't say I'm not shocked, my brother never said anything nice to me without a sarcastic comment in the end. But I guess he either ate something really bad or mom hit him with a huge granite rock on the head.

" Oh. thanks. really" i told him and he surprised me with a hug, i was shocked at first but I decide to hug him back since it's not everyday I get the chance to hug him. After that we pulled away and he smiled and suddenly he was gone, I just smiled to myself and head to America.

I entered the jet and the pilot and the attendance greet me, I sat down and put my seat belt, my phone buzzed. I opened it and 5 messages. I opened first which was from mom.

_Goodluck sweety ! we love you and be safe. When you come back we'll take you perfume shopping. :) _

I smiled and opened the next message from dad.

_La mia bella principessa, I hope you will be careful and safe. If anything happens don't hesitate give any of us a call. ti amo principessa._

I was closed to crying, but i still need to read the other messages. From Zack.

_Hey fav sis ! stay cool alright and if there are hot chicks there you know my number ;) be careful alright and don't act like a bratty airhead! lov yah !_

I was already crying, and laughing at the same time, all of my brothers are players, but of out 3 of them Zack is hopeless when it comes to girl, but I knew that the he was never interested on those girls he chased around, the only girl who catches his eyes was Jane, Alec's sister who pretty much threatened to tear him limbs from limbs if he pretty much blink in her direction.

I opened the next message and it's from Harry. That surprised me more. My brother was never the emotion type I mean if he cares he doesn't show it and out of all of us he is the rock, if he's hurt he doesn't show it.

_So...um...hey!...Ria, I know I'm the last person who you expect to send you a message, but since I wasn't there when you left, I thought it would be nice if I tell you goodbye. Just take care of yourself for me and be strong. I love you Ria._

I was really grateful it's actually the first time he said something really sweet, I know he loves me and our family, but he is not the type to show. I didn't notice that I'm already flying 48,000 feet. I quickly read the last message which is from Lucas.

_Be careful your highness, you better come back safe, if you don't then I won't be able to kick your butt and beat you in running. Lov yah sis!_

I can see the smirk he has when he said your highness. I off my phone and closed my eyes._ It's gonna be a long flight..._ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**La push and New house...**

Cytheria's (POV)

I arrived at forks at 6:00, I first went to my new house. After I landed I went to take my Porsche and my fake driver's license that says I'm 17 years old, but ofcourse even my passport is fake since I claimed to be 17. My house was really nice. It has 3 floors, 4 bathrooms, 2 guest rooms, 3 master bedroom, 4 extra rooms, a huge dinning room and kitchen, and a beautiful view of the forest. What I love the most was the garage it was really big and it has 3 cars my black bugatti veyron, my red lamborghini, and my silver ferrari.

I put all my things in a flash, I didn't need to care about the furniture since it's already complete. After exploring my new house, I went straight to my master bedroom and unpack my make up, perfume, and my jewelries. I love collecting gold and diamonds, everytime Aro goes somewhere, he always bought me different kinds of diamonds and other stuff. My closet was fabulous it is really big. I started putting my things in the cabinet. After an hour, I sat down and decided to call mom and dad.

" Hello ?" mom answered.

" hey mom, i just arrived and I already finished packing." i told her while looking outside.

"That's great honey, we already set you in to school. It's all taken care of. Well I have to go. love you sweety, stay safe." mom said softly and hang up. I just sighed and put my phone on the bedside table. I started thinking of what I can do since I don't sleep. I walked up to my closet and changed clothes I picked up my black crop top and my black jeans with my high heels. I grabbed my Gucci hand bag and went downstairs.

I grabbed my car keys and drove to the nearest shopping mall, it was pretty early, it was only 7:10 pm. The shopping mall was not really big but not small, I went to the bags and i started to look around they are pretty cheap than the ones in Italy. I was looking at the Louis Vuitton hand bag when I smelt something _vampires_ and they are not nomads. I looked back and saw Alice Cullen and Bella Swan. They were looking around or atleast Cullen was, Aro told me in more than one occasion that she hates shopping and spending money.

It makes me wonder what Edward Cullen saw in her, to be honest she is not beautiful. Her face is long, she doesn't have any boobs or butt, she is not curvy or tall, her teeth is not even straight. She is clumsy or more like stupid and lastly she doesn't even have any fashion sense. What kind of person will like that kind of person. ( SORRY, BUT I DON'T LIKE BELLA'S CHARACTER. SO IF YOU LIKE HER I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS STORY.)

Plus she is awkward and shy. I know everyone has different characters, but I really don't like her. My only disadvantage is if I don't like a person, I don't like her. She won't have a shot. I mean I've heard about the war between the newborn's that a nomad vampire named Victoria made out of revenge and specially the war between The Volturi and the Cullens. Well our history was changed ore like ruined because of her demon spawn _Renesmee Carlie Cullen_, but in the end they still won.

I may sound heartless, but I would preffer it is she just die or something, since she has a lot to pay for. A lot of innocent people became a vampire and got killed and it's all because of her. But the Volturi may have left but they all knew that they will never fogive what happened, not even in a million years. but ofcourse that's what love does to you, but I vowed to never fall in love. I was too busy with my thoughts and I didn't notice they were looking at me back.

Cullen smiled at me probably thinking that I found them attractive._ phulease...them attractive ha! over my dead body..._I thought. I just turn my back and walked out of the store and they immediately followed me out. At first I tried to ignore them but it's getting pretty annoying, they followed me over 6 stores now. We were currently on a shoe store, I put the shoes down and faced them.

" Can I help you ?" I asked them rudely. Both of them look shocked at my rude behavior. Isabella looked at my eyes like she is sensing some danger. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back at Cullen.

" I'm Alice Cullen and this is my sister in law Be-" she said, but i cut her off.

" I'm not interested in either of you, I just want to know what you want and why you keep on following me." I told her completely annoyed. I really want to know why she is following me, I knew it wasn't Isabella's suggestion, but I don't like them specially Isabella. Ever since Isabella met Edward Cullen their coven is nothing but trouble and misery in the vampire world.

" You don't have to be rude, we were just curious about you, and you looked at us first." The bella bitch is the one who talked. I gave her a dirty look.

" Well if your a not rock you can clearly see I'm not interested in you or her, and who says I was even looking at you and even if I did that doesn't mean you are something special, and just because someone looked at you, it doesn't mean your supposed to think highly of yourselves and just because I looked that doesn't mean I'm curious at both of you, that will be the las thing that i will think." I spat at them and with that I turned away leaving them shocked and angry. It's not like I cared, for all they know I can tore their stupid limbs in no time.

I got really bored and angry so i decided to go home. I parked my car in my garage and I went upstairs in my room. I tossed my car keys on my bedside table and put my hand bag in my closet. I tossed myself onto bed and sighed. I closed my eyes and suddenly my phone buzzed. It was a message from Aro.

_How are things going there my dear ? Do you need me to send your brothers or any companion you like ?_

After I read it I quickly replied his message. Aro can be patient when he want to but in some cases he couldn't do that.

_Hello uncle ! I appreciate it, but I'm managing well, I actually bumped into Alice and Bella Cullen. let's say I will spare you the details._

I waited for his reply. I knew that Aro wasn't very fond of the Cullens, ever since they let a human into their world, he started having problems. I can't say I'm blaming him, the vampire world would have been so much better without them, but ofcourse faith has it's way. I was busy with my thoughts when suddenly my phone buzzed. I sat down and crossed my legs then opened the message.

_What happen my dear ? did they do something you didn't like ? tell me dear. If something really happens, I will send my guards or your brothers to come and help you._

I didn't want my brothers and specially his guards to come here, I knew that once some of them came her it will be total chaos and the plan might be slaughtered by them. Aro knew I'm a strong and tough girl, I never really ask help even though I needed it. I hated looking weak infront of others and I will not allow them or myself to look weak infront of the Cullens.

_Don't worry uncle it's nothing major, they just followed me and probaly thinking that I found them attractive since Alice Cullen saw me looking at them. They introduced themselves, but since they annoyed me by following me I told them I'm not interested and that they should not get a head of their selves. After that I left. So don't worry._

I send the message to him and I started thinking about what I will wear tomorrow. My phone buzzed again and I read the message.

_Well I see you handled it very well my dear, If you need anything don't hesitate to call any of us specially me. Have a goodnight my dear._

With that I closed my phone and waited for the sun to rise. Tomorrow should be interesting.

**PLEASE DON'T JUDGE AND THANK YOU FOR READING. SORRY I JUST DON'T LIKE BELLA. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Werewolves and School**

Cytheria's (POV)

Ok, so after the encounter with the two Cullens ive been more irritated since I detest Bella Cullen (JUST KEEP ON READING AND YOU'LL KNOW WHY SHE HATES BELLA), but I decided to cheer up since today is the first day of school and I still can't believe I will go to the same school as those _shape-shifters, _but then again it's part of the _plan_. After getting up, I dressed into a cute little floral dress and an adorable flats with cute gems on them. I didn't bother putting make up since apart from not needing it I don't like the fact that girls put rubbish on there face.( REMEMBER IT'S CYTHERIA'S POV NOT MINE, SO PLEASE DON'T GET OFFENDED BECAUSE I DO WEAR MAKE UP SOMETIMES AND I DON'T THINK THEY ARE RUBBISH.) I slid my backpack on my shoulders and went to get my car keys, I didn't eat breakfast since I didn't need to eat, but sometimes I do one of my habbits.

I decided to take my ferrari to school. La Push highschool isn't big and not too small either, but since I've been studying at an international school I guess it's something that I'm not used to. As soon as I arrived I saw every single student are staring at me as soon as I parked my car and got out, that's when I smelled it _werewolves, _but unfortunately they can't smell me one of my special abillities. There are 3 of them and all of them are well built, but the two shifters are taller than the other and I'm guessing it's because he is younger and their only wearing T-shirt and cut-off jeans. I assumed they are Paul,Jared,and the smallest one is Seth Clearwater.

I have to admit it's a bit sad since all of them are good-looking, but then again there are lots of fish in the sea. Even until now I don't know why I'm supposed to do this myself, but mom said I'm the one who is suited for the job, not that I'm complaining, but it's kind of a puzzle to me you know. Anyway I noticed the bell just rang. The three of them stared at me that seemed like forever, then they all went inside, but the one who stopped to look at me for the last time is Seth Clearwater. _Don't worry darling we'll meet again soon...very soon... _I thought. I have to admit, I did have a huge resemblance with a person that he knows very well, but it's all part of it.

I went inside and I quickly found the school office. I saw a middle aged women, who looks like this is the last place she want to be in, I ignored the looks that she has and continued.

" Hi, I'm Cytheria Gomez and I'm new here." I told her giving her my angelic and sweetheart smile. She looks shocked and dazed at the same time especially when she saw my eyes, then after a couple of minutes she snapped out of it. Then she pulled a folder and a paper and handed it to me I'm guessing it's my schedule.

" Here's your schedule, don't forget to ask the teacher to sign it. You have locker 325, have a good day." she said without a care in the world or how rude she sounds. Well not that it matters to me. I just nodded at her then I opened my folder to see my schedule.

_English - Mrs. Allen_

_Biology - Mr. Jenks_

_History - Mrs. Mitchell_

_Lunch Break_

_Math - Mr. Moris_

_Arts - Ms. Evan_

_Chemistry - Mr. Philips_

I have English first period. I started walking and didn't bother running since it's not far. As soon as I entered the classroom, I saw everybody was looking at me, like the lady, their also shocked when they looked into my eyes. I ignored them and head straight to the teacher who looks like she is going to pass out anytime soon, I handed her my schedule and she signed my English slip.

" W-w-would you like to i-introduce yourself." I had no choice since it wasn't a question. I stood infront of the class and intoduced myself.

" I'm Cytheria Gomez, I'm from Italy." I told everybody flashing a smile. I saw every guy in the class were wide-eyed and three of them were drooling. I smirked mentally, then the teacher gestured for me to sit on the second row, with a girl who seems friendly unlike the other ones who gave me a glare and roll there eyes. Well it's not like I care about them, compare to me their nothing. I took a sit next to her and put my bag down the floor.

" Hi! I'm Jennifer, nice too meet you Cytheria." she said to me while smiling and holding her hand out for me to shake.( I USED THE NAME JENNIFER BECAUSE THAT'S MY BESTFRIENDS NAME, AND JENNIFER IS GONNA PLAY A HUGE ROLE IN THIS STORY.) I smiled at her back and shaked her hand.

" Hello! nice to meet you too. So where are you from ?" I asked her after pulling my hands of hers. She seems really nice and she's beautiful. She has a brown eyes that matches her brown and light yellow hair, she has a really nice straight white teeth.

" I'm from Germany, well my dad since my mom is from China. What about you ?" she asked me and I just smiled.

" Well my father is Italian while my mother is a Native-American." I said to her while crossing my legs and started facing her a little bit.

" Cool." she said then she faced the teacher who was giving her dirty looks.

I was annoyed during the rest of the class. I could feel everyone's staring at my back. I felt so bored since everything the teacher was teaching was everything ive already know. I waited for the bell to ring, that seems like forever. Finally and thankfully the bell already rang, I put my books inside my bag and headed outside.

" Hey, what's your next class ? and where is your locker ?" Jennifer asked me.

" My next class is Biology I Mr. Jenks, as for my locker it's 325. What about you ?" I asked her and I started walking to the hallway with her behind me. Then she snatched my schedule.

" Great we have the all the classes together, and my locker is just beside yours 324." she told me looking really excited, then she handed me back my folder. I opened my locker and put my English book inside. I put my combination which is 141817. ( SORRY IF ITS WRONG I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY NUMBERS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR COMBINATION BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A LOCKER AT SCHOOL.) She closed her locker and we headed for Biology, just about when we were leaving I saw the two wolves without the youngest one, I'm guessing he's a junior. They both looked at me and they have this weird look of recognition, surprised, and suspision. I both ignored them and held hands with Jennifer as we walked which she smiled in reply.

As we walk, I can feel them following us, it's either they have the same class as us or they are really stalking me. I wanted to tell them to buzz off, but this isn't the time yet. I can't reveal myself to them because it will ruin the plan. I decide to control my temper and cool off. I felt Jennifer put her ands on my shoulder and asked me what's wrong, even I didn't notice I was looking very tense. I told her it was nothing and smiled at her telling her I'm still nervous because I'm new, she told me not to because she'll be there with me and I gave her my lying smile, which I saw she believed. Lying was my second nature, I don't know why but some people are terrible at lying, something that I'm good at or expert at which my dad put it. It's either I'm just really good or I enjoy lying and deceiving people. I was lost in my own thoughts and I didn't notice we were on the classroom.

Paul's (POV)

As soon as we went to school, we heard there's a new student. I know La push high is too small for rumours not to spread all over. The pack was upset well not really the pack I'm better off without _Leah_ here since she is nothing but a pain in the ass. Sam has been upset even until now, ever since Leah was killed, well were not sure if she was killed or what. During midnight we heard a howl and by the time we got there all that's left is Leah's clothes covered in blood and tons of it. Ever since then we couldn't track her scent or hear anything at all Sam was beyond upset especially Emily and Seth, but I couldn't blame the boy even if my sister was a bitch she's still my sister. Even now Sam is still telling us to try and track her but it's been years, she might be really dead. I admit I wasn't a big fan of Leah, but that doesn't mean I want her to die, none of us do.

Even Jacob was upset if not less than Sam maybe more. Ever since he imprinted on the demon spawn his thoughts are vomiting with rainbows with the demon's child on it. Something that none of us wanted to see. Jacob even tried to search for her together with the bloodsuckers, but there's no luck. Me, Jared, and Seth went to school together we saw a ferrari parked in the school parking lot, weird must be the new student. We were shocked when she got out of her car and my first thought was _woah she's smokin hot..._ well she is though, she have nice perfect round breast and butt plus she have curves in the right places. Then everything changed when she looked in our direction _shit...Leah ?_ I thought, but it couldn't be Leah.

This girl is stunning, but her eyes are very extraordinary there isn't even any contacts you can put that has that color, it's silver and purple ? she seems young and really beautiful. Looks like something is missing here.


End file.
